Christmas is for Lovers
by MugenDemon
Summary: Sometimes you can be alone even when others are around...two friends are together on Christmas Eve, but each has something hidden from the other.


**Christmas is for Lovers**

Ryugamine Mikado walked out of the convenience store and started heading back to his small apartment. It was Christmas Eve and his best friend was coming over to hang out with him for the night because neither of them had anything else to do or anyone else to be with in particular.

It was late afternoon in Ikebukuro. The sky was heavily clouded over and the temperature had been falling since the previous afternoon. Now, it felt quite Arctic to Mikado as he hurried along the busy streets. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a red tshirt, sneakers, and a green and white jacket. As he walked along the crowded street, he looked up at the gray sky, and at Sunshine 60, which held court over all of Ikebukuro. A faint smile played across Mikado's face as he remembered when he first arrived in Ikebukuro and asked his best friend to show him the famous skyscraper, which elicited a mocking remark from the best friend.

He thought about his friend, Masaomi Kida, whom he had known for most of his life, and who was the one who convinced Mikado to move to Ikebukuro from Saitama. Kida was his best friend, and the boy he was secretly in love with and had been for years.

Mikado was excited for Kida to be coming over and happy that the two would be spending time together without anyone else around. At the same time, though, he felt a little melancholy knowing that Kida was in love with a girl he had met before Mikado moved to Ikebukuro. She was in hospital though, and Kida had been vague about the whole thing when Mikado had asked him if he would be visiting her that evening. Kida wasn't into guys. Mikado knew that and reluctantly accepted it, yet it still made him melancholy to know he would never be with the one person he loved.

_Christmas is for lovers to spend time together_ he thought to himself. _Maybe I should have just let Kida-kun be and not asked him over. I'll probably just make myself sad._

Resolving to just enjoy the night and not think too much into things, Mikado walked the last few blocks to his apartment building. He took the lift to the fifth floor, walked down the hallway, and unlocked the door to his apartment.

Inside, he set down the two bags of snacks that he had purchased at the convenience store on the small counter next to the single-burner stove. It was now three o'clock and Kida was supposed to arrive in a couple hours. Mikado decided to take a shower before his friend arrived even though he had done so already that morning. He undressed and jumped in the shower, enjoying the hot water running over his body, as if washing the stress he felt earlier away. He quickly washed his hair and body after simply standing in the hot spray for a long while. After turning the water off, he toweled himself dry and brushed his hair, putting some gel into it so it would keep its shape. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out to his wardrobe. He picked out a pair of light blue jeans that were his favorite, a pair of black silk boxers, and a white tshirt. He pulled on the boxers and then his jeans, and then stretched the tshirt over his head while threading his arms through the two openings. He walked over to the tall window, his bare feet making a soft noise on the wooden floor as he walked, and looked out over the city.

The temperature had fallen again and Mikado shivered in the cool air. He grabbed his jacket and put it back on, zipping it up. The daylight was rapidly dwindling now in the small apartment. He turned on the small lamp on the side table next to his futon and then the standing lamp that was on the other side of the room. He next busied himself straightening up the apartment. He stacked up some old magazines and pushed them under the futon, rearranged the four pillows on the futon several times, checked to make sure the ice maker in the refrigerator was making plenty of ice, and finally made sure that the kotatsu was working properly. Satisfied now, he sat down, slipping his legs under the kotatsu and waited for his friend to arrive.

Mikado's mind began to wander as he awaited his friend. He thought back over the past several months since he had arrived in Ikebukuro. He thought of how he had met his classmate, Sonohara Anri, when he had forced himself to volunteer to be co-class representatives with her. He thought about how for two weeks he was never able to be alone with Anri-san because Kida was constantly with them, making only half-hearted passes at her and elaborate requests to go on dates. Mikado knew Kida was only showing off, but somehow it bothered him. He liked Anri and wanted to be good friends with her. Even before he spoke to her, Mikado had sensed a deep sadness and loneliness in Anri...something he often felt himself. A deep longing for fulfillment.

Mikado knew also that his friendship with Anri served another purpose. One of hiding his true feelings beneath a veneer of being interested in dating Anri himself. Mikado was certain that Kida probably knew he liked him more than just a best friend, but at the same time, he always had doubts because Kida behaved the same way he always did. Never once did he ever act uncomfortable around his friend and was never less affectionate and friendly. If he did know, he never let on and never made an issue out of it, for which Mikado was extremely grateful since his friend had the capacity at times to make issues out of the most trivial of circumstances and keep at them until it became almost unbearable.

He thought back to the day when finally they had had a chance to talk alone together. Kida had not shown up for class, and Mikado was only mildly concerned about this since his friend's past actions proved he skipped school somewhat frequently, but not enough to be in danger of truancy. However, throughout the day, he had a vague sense of apprehension and hoped Kida had not gotten into any kind of trouble.

After classes were done for the day, he and Anri had gone to the student meeting and Mikado had been unable to focus on anything that was being discussed. After the meeting broke up, Anri had gathered up her things and was about to get up to go when she noticed Mikado was still staring blankly at the front of the student council room.

"Ummo," she said timidly. "Are you all right, Mikado-kun?"

Mikado was broken out of his oblivion by the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry, Anri-san." he said, slightly embarrassed. "I was just thinking..."

"About Kida-kun," Anri said as a slight smile crossed her lips. She gave a small, girlish giggle. "It's ok, I know."

Mikado's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't imagined that Anri would have so quickly perceived the real situation she had been drawn into with the two boys.

"Anri-san!" he said.

"I know you like Kida-kun, and it's fine. I knew we'd only be friends because you never try to ask me out of wildly confess your love to me the way Kida-kun does. I want to be your friend though, and I'll help you as best I can."

"Anri-san," Mikado repeated. "It's true, I've liked him for so long. He never even acknowledges it though. But I think that's best. Nothing will ever come of it."

"I don't know what the future holds," Anri said. "No one knows..."

Mikado was brought back to the present time by a loud knocking on the apartment door. Getting up, he walked to the door knowing it was Kida. Caution got the better of him though and he called "Who's there?" through the door as he looked through the peek-hole.

"You get three guesses!" a loud voice responded. "1: Masaomi Kida! 2: -"

Mikado opened the door, interrupting the oft-used monologue of his friend.

"Kida-kun!" he exclaimed, then added somewhat less enthused "that joke wasn't funny when you first told it..."

"Cruel Mikado!" Kida cried, holding his hands over his chest as if he had just been stabbed in his heart. He stumbled forward into the apartment, then righted himself up from his slumping posture, grinned enormously, and flashed a peace sign at his friend. Mikado smiled involuntarily.

Kida was wearing black pants, a light gray hoodie that zipped up the front, and a light blue tshirt underneath. He had a backpack that looked jammed so full it might burst open at any moment. He set the backpack down on the floor and glanced around.

He smiled slightly upon seeing the small aluminum Christmas tree Mikado had put up in one corner of the apartment. It was decorated with small glass bulbs and had a tinsel star on top. Mikado had also draped a small string of white lights around the small tree.

"Mikado," he said. "You've got Christmas spirit!"

He then laughed his loud, rambunctious laugh, wrapping his arm around his friend's neck and pulling him into something between a headlock and a hug.

"Kida-kun!" Mikado exclaimed, taken off balance.

"We're going to be casual tonight?" Kida asked. "Nothing formal?"

"Ummo, I think so," Mikado said, not entirely sure what his friend meant.

"Yes!" Kida said loudly as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off to match Mikado. "All right!"

Mikado laughed, enjoying his friend's buoyant personality. He sat back down at the kotatsu, where Kida had already taken a seat and was currently rummaging through the backpack, pulling out some clothes in an attempt to reach the bottom of the bag. As Mikado sat down, his leg brushed against Kida's, giving him a slight thrill at being so close. As they touched, Kida paused and looked up with another huge grin spread across his face.

"Heeee, heeeee," he said before pulling a small bottle of sake from the backpack.

"Kida-kun, where did you get alcohol from?" Mikado asked in surprise.

"It's a secret," Kida said, then pulled out four bottles of beer too. "We'll have a fun night tonight!"

"Are you sure?" Mikado asked uneasily. He had never drank before and was secretly concerned he might say something regretful.

"Mmhmm," Kida said. "I told you I would bring you something good. Now, show me the snacks you bought!"

Mikado pulled the two bags over and brought them up, setting them down on the kotatsu tabletop. He pulled each item out and set it down in front of his friend.

"Pretz...both tomato and salad," he began, putting down the first two boxes, then pulled another two out. "Pocky, men's pocky for you and strawberry for me; Meiji Almond; crab potato chips...

Kida interrupted him with a bout of loud laughter.

"Mikado!" he exclaimed. "You're like a little kid, you picked sweets and chips! I'm surprised you didn't get a strawberry cakey too!"

"Mmmmm," Mikado's eyes wandered sideways, slightly embarrassed. "It's in the refrigerator..."

"You're awesome!" Kida shouted. "I'm going to eat so much, but I think we should go get something of more substance to bring back for dinner."

"Hmmm," Mikado thought quietly a moment. "What do you think we should get?"

"We must have some karaage!" Kida said authoritatively. "And we could get some take-away from Russia Sushi."

"All right," Mikado agreed. "Do you think we can get the karaage there too? They might make it for us..."

"They'll do anything for me!" Kida said.

Mikado rolled his eyes but smiled, knowing his friend was only being his usual self.

_He's so cute tonight_ Mikado thought. _I think tonight will be really nice..._

Mikado got up from the kotatsu and went to his wardrobe to retrieve a pair of socks. He sat down on the futon to pull them on. He was tying his shoes when he look over to his friend. Kida grinned from the floor as he put his own socks back on and then his shoes. He jumped up and grabbed Mikado's arm, pulled him out the door, barely waited for him to lock it, then pulled him off down the hallway to the lift.

Outside, the two friends walked along the darkened streets toward Russia Sushi. About a block away they could hear the familiar voice of their friend, Simon.

"Buy sushi!" he said in his loud baritone voice. "Sushi's good. Sushi's cheap. We use real fish."

"Simon!" Kida called as they were crossing the street.

"Ahhhhh, Kida," Simone said as they came up to him. "Mikado. What brings you out? Sushi's good tonight."

"We're getting some to take back," Kida explained. "And do you think we can get karaage?"

"Hmmmm," Simon thought a moment. "I'll talk to the chef. Karaage is good. Maybe some ebiyaki too."

The three went inside to wait for the food to be prepared. Simon stood near the door, enticing people to come inside to eat. Kida and Mikado sat down at the bar in front of the sushi chef and watched as he prepared the nigiri assortment they had ordered.

As they waited, Mikado watched as Kida nervously played with his cell phone. He was continuously flipping the phone open, checking his emails, shutting the phone, tapping it lightly against the counter, then flipping it around in the palm of his right hand. He repeated this over and over until Mikado lost count on how many times the cycle had completed itself. Kida suddenly looked up at one point and found Mikado watching him intently.

"Heeee, heeee," he said as he grinned again. At that same moment a large package was handed across the counter and Kida grabbed it and stood up. "Dozou." he said overly politely to Mikado.

"Ah...dozou," Mikado replied standing up also and following his friend to the door.

"Bye-bye, Simon," Kida said.

"Kida, Mikado, sayonara," Simon said, and added "Don't stay out long. It's cold tonight."

"Arigatou," Mikado said as he stopped and gave a short bow.

As they walked off into the night they could here Simon's voice fading off in the distance: "Sushi's good. Sushi's cheap..."

Once the two boys were back at Mikado's apartment building, Kida began pulling Mikado again by the arm, and the two ran through the lobby to the lift. Kida smashed the button to close the door with his palm, then hit the button for the fifth floor. He continued pulling his friend down the hallway out of the lift also, grabbing Mikado's key and unlocking the door, yanking Mikado inside and slamming the door shut and lociking it.

"Kida-kun, why are you running so much tonight?" Mikado asked, slightly out of breath.

"Mmmmm, I don't want the slasher to find us!" Kida said, giving a burst of laughter.

Mikado had kicked off his shoes at the entrance and had picked up the food package from where Kida had set it down on the floor to take off his own shoes. He was about to step up from the entranceway onto the regular floor of the apartment when something caught his pantleg and pulled him back slightly.

"Ahhh, nothing formal tonight! Remember?" Kida said, grinning. He reached over and pulled Mikado's socks off and tossed them over to where Mikado's shoes lay. "There! All better!"

"Let's eat," Mikado said. "I'm hungry after being outside."

"Me too!"

Mikado retrieved two plates from his cupboard, two small bowls for soy sauce, and two sets of chopsticks. He arranged everything on the tabletop of the kotatsu as Kida rummaged around in one of the cupboards. As he came toward the kotatsu, he stopped to turn on the lights on Mikado's small Christmas tree.

He suddenly pulled out a sake set he had somehow managed to stash there several months ago. Mikado had no idea where he got it from or why. Except now it would be nice to have since Kida had somehow managed to also get a bottle of sake. Mikado shook his head in wonder at his friend's mysterious acquisitions.

Kida set the two sake cups on the table and then went to the half refrigerator to take out the sake and pour it into the sake bottle. He brought it to the table where Mikado was already seated and was opening the food package. He took out two small containers and one very large one. Upon removing the lids, the two small packages contained ebiyaki and karaage while the large one contained a vast array of nigiri and sashimi.

"Ohhh!" he exclaimed not expecting so much food. "This is amazing! How will we eat all of this?"

"Itadakimasu!" Kida shouted as he began to grab pieces of food with his chopsticks and pile them on his plate.

Mikado began doing the same, enjoying the meal immensely. Kida poured out some of the sake into the small cup and pushed it toward Mikado.

"You really think it will be all right?" Mikado asked, then suddenly reached out to stop Kida's hand. "Wait! You aren't supposed to fill your own glass. It might be bad luck or something..."

"Ahhh, will you then?" Kida asked.

"Ah," Mikado mumbled, now self-conscious. He took the bottle from Kida and their fingers touched. Mikado thought Kida's skin felt very warm. He poured out some of the sake and lifted the cup with both hands, offering it to Kida.

"Dozou," he said, blushing slightly and not looking directly at Kida.

"Mikado, arigatou!" Kida said and motioned for Mikado to take up his own cup, then shouted "Kanpai!"

The two boys each brought his cup to his lips and tilted it back, letting the sake pour into his mouth. Mikado felt it go down smoothly and thought it wasn't as unpleasant as he had imagined. The wine was light and smooth and quite delicious. They refilled each other's glasses and continued to drink and eat.

A short while later, Mikado felt a warmth radiating throughout his body, and he felt in his mind that his body had somehow become somewhat indistinct to his senses. He smiled without realizing it and looked up across the table to where Kida was watching him. Mikado rested his chin on his left, and in turn let his left elbow rest on the tabletop in order to keep his head propped up. He smiled again.

"Oooohhhhhh," Kida said. "I think your drunk Mikado! Your face has a hazy redness to it that I've never seen before!"

"No, I'm not," Mikado protested.

"It's Christmas time!" Kida suddenly exclaimed. "Christmas time is when lovers spend time together, but we're here alone and there's so many girls out there I'm in love with! What did you say Anri-chan was doing tonight?"

"Oh, ummo," Mikado desperately tried to remember what he had said to Kida the day before as to what Anri was supposedly doing but his foggy brain wasn't cooperating.

"I guess it's not important," Kida said as he poured the rest of the sake out for Mikado, who drank it down. "But for the sake of the night, I guess we'll have to take our friendship to the next level!"

Mikado's arm slipped and his head fell forward as he coughed in disbelief at what Kida had just said. He suddenly realized that his best friend was now laughing at him hysterically. He looked over becoming somewhat annoyed.

"Don't say things like that, Kida-kun," Mikado said, still a little annoyed, but more annoyed at himself because the feelings he had for his best friend had made him take a silly joke out of context.

"Don't worry," Kida said. "I didn't put anything in the sake to make you pass out."

Mikado shot a look at his friend, causing the blonde to laugh hysterically again. Mikado then smiled again, letting the effect of the sake overtake him again. A moment later, Kida was setting a beer down in front of him.

Mikado took the bottle and lifted it to his lips. Taking a long drink, he set the bottle down onto the tabletop. It tasted different from sake, that was for certain. It had a strange dry taste to him, but not entirely unpleasant.

"Kida-kun," he said. "There's cakey to eat..."

"MMMMMmmmm, cakey-cakey," Kida said getting up and going to the refrigerator.

He pulled a white bakery box out and brought it to the table, then retrieved two plates and a knife from the kitchen area.

Mikado's beer was gone by the time he returned so he brought him another, handing it to him and then opening the bakery box and removing the perfect cake inside. He sliced out two pieces and placed them on the plates. Mikado laughed and snapped a photo of his friend as he wielded the knife as if it were a sword.

"Cakey ninja," Mikado laughed and Kida laughed along with him.

After they ate the cake, Mikado got up and went to his desk. He pulled out a small, clumsily wrapped present and brought it back to the Kotatsu. As he sat down again, his feet hit against Kida's legs. Kida looked over to him, suddenly quiet.

"Sorry," Mikado said. "I didn't mean to kick you. I can't feel my toes though. Does that mean I'm drunk really?"

Kida sat there a moment as if deep in thought, then he could repress his laughter no longer. He began snickering at first and then laughing more heartily.

"Yes, I think that means your drunk," he stated. Mikado laughed softly.

"Do you remember when we were little kids in Saitama," Mikado began reminiscing. "And how we would lay in the grass at night and look at the stars?"

"Hmmm," Kida mused. "I remember trying to reach up and grab them."

"You said you would give me one if you ever did..." Mikado trailed off.

"It never worked out," Kida sighed.

"Ummo," Mikado said, looking down at the table. "This is for you."

He held out the small package with both hands waiting for his friend to take it. A moment later, Kida did take it, becoming quiet again.

"Open it," Mikado implored.

Kida began to slowly unwrap the small box. After the paper had been removed, he opened the box and pulled out a cell phone charm, a small onyx fish on a cord of onyx beads. Kida held it up grinning and pulled his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie. He took off the small charm that was currently attached and replaced it with the new one. He held his phone up for Mikado to see.

"Thanks," Kida said then looked up to see Mikado taking his picture again with his own phone. He grinned. "You take to many photos, Mikado!"

He jumped up and pounced on Mikado and the two began pretend-fighting over the phone. Mikado was trying his hardest to keep it from Kida's grasp and Kida insisting he was going to delete every photo on it once he had ahold of it.

Mikado actually managed to get up, but in his drunken state, wasn't fully balanced on his feet. Kida pounced at him and the two fell back down to the floor, struggling against each other more and Mikado ended up on his back with Kida over him with his legs astride Mikado's hips.

Mikado's right arm reached backwards, holding his cell phone out and he suddenly grew still. Kida also became still, his eyes focused on Mikado's hand. He watched intently as the phone, as if in slow motions, silently slipped from Mikado's hand and dropped down, making a hollow sound as it hit the wooden floor. Kida's eyes roamed to Mikado's face.

He was flushed and breathing slightly. Both his eyes were closed and his lips were parted. His head seemed to sway gently from one side to the other as Kida watched him. He felt like he should get up, but at the same time, if Mikado was enjoying their closeness, then he could at least let him have that. He suddenly felt Mikado raise his hips and press himself against Kida's. Then Kida was sure.

He bent down and kissed his best friend on his mouth, deeply and fully. Mikado gasped in genuine surprise as he felt the other boy's lips on his.

"It's ok," Kida said quickly, almost desperately. "Just let it happen..."

Mikado lay back, keeping his eyes closed as Kida continued to kiss him. He kissed back now, almost delirious from the sensation of being drunk and the fulfillment of his long-secret love for Kida. He raised his arms and wrapped them around Kida, pulling him down fully on top of him, they bodies meeting together. Mikado spread his legs so that Kida could settle his between them. Mikado reached down and pulled at his jacket, now inflamed and desperate to feel as much of his skin against Kida as possible.

Kida helped him get the jacket off and then he pulled off the white tshirt. Kida ran his hands lightly over Mikado's chest, feeling his fingertips cross Mikado's nipples, which had grown hard in the cool air. Mikado's left arm was thrown back over his head now, revealing the dark hair in his armpit. Kida bent down, kissing his friend's neck and collar bone.

_I only know one other body as intimately as I know yours now, Mikado_ he thought to himself as he continued kissing the boy's upper body and settling his left hand on one of his nipples, gently teasing it and causing Mikado to gasp.

Mikado reached up and pulled Kida's hoodie off over his head and the his tshirt, tossing both down on the floor behind his head. His hands then roamed over Kida's skin...his muscled arms, his torso, chest and shoulders. He pulled Kida down to kiss him again, their tongues sliding over each other's. As they continued to kiss, Mikado reached down and unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off his hips. Kida's hand moved down between Mikado's legs, feeling him through the silk boxers. Mikado pressed his hips forward to feel more contact. He reached up and grabbed the waistband of Kida's pants, managing to unbutton them before Kida pulled back and took hold of Mikado's arms and gently folded them down unto the boy's chest.

When Mikado settled down, Kida kissed him on the cheek and slipped his hand into Mikado's boxers, pulling them down to reveal the rest of his body. He shook his head and smiled upon seeing that Mikado completely shaved himself. He let his right hand slide down over Mikado's left hip and then across his lower abdomen. Mikado was already hard. Kida watched his face a moment, realizing that Mikado hadn't once opened his eyes through their encounter. Kida grasped his friend and began to gently slide his fist up and down the length of his shaft. Mikado began moaning and thrusting his hips forward.

Kida gripped Mikado a little tighter and began pumping him harder, stroking his entire length. The friction was causing Mikado to writhe in ecstasy. He lay his left arm over his eyes and explored his body with his right hand, running it over his chest and stomach. Kida's pumping meanwhile became even more energetic causing Mikado to lift his hips up completely off the floor. He was moaning now with each stroke of his best friend's hand and he felt himself losing control.

"Kida!" he cried out, "Kida-kun...I...I'm..."

The first shot of his semen landed on his neck. The second left a long, glistening ribbon across his chest. The third, fourth, and fifth all landed on his stomach. Kida pumped gently as more semen poured out, over his hand and down onto Mikado's abdomen. His right hand grasped Kida's wrist and brought his hand to his mouth, licking the skin of himself, tasting himself. Then he let go and Kida withdrew his hand.

It was over. Mikado lay back, his arm still covering his eyes and his breathing was heavy, his chest heaving. Kida pulled Mikado's boxers back up to cover him. He grabbed Mikado's tshirt and wiped the semen from his chest and stomach and then got up.

"I'll be right back, ok?" he said.

Mikado nodded.

Kida went to the wardrobe and looked through the clothes until he found a pair of white and blue striped, cotton pajama pants. He brought them back over to where his friend was still lying on the floor. He bent down and pulled off Mikado's jeans then picked up his left foot and guided it through the leg of the pajamas. Next he did the same with his right foot, pulling the pants up over the boy's boxers.

"Bedtime for Mikado-kun," Kida said quietly as he reached over and took Mikado's hand, drawing his arm away from his eyes. Mikado opened his eyes and saw Kida smiling his goofy grin.

The two made up the futon in silence. Mikado arranged the four pillows while Kida took down the big fluffy blanket from on top of the wardrobe. He let Mikado lay down and the pulled the blanket up over him.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly. "Do you want a glass of water or anything?"

"No, I'm good," Mikado said, smiling.

Kida went over and turned off the two lights that were still on from when Mikado had turned them on hours ago. As he walked back toward the bed he looked out the large window and saw the snow gently falling.

"It's snowing!" he said.

Mikado sat up and looked out the window too.

"It's so beautiful," he said. "I can't believe it. I haven't seen snow in so long."

Mikado was so tired now, still drunken, excited for the snow, and unsure of what had happened between him and his best friend.

He lay back down on his stomach and pulled one of the pillows to his chest. He wrapped his arms around the pillow and buried his head down in it. Kida pulled the blanket up over him again and only his one bare arm and bare shoulder were showing except for his head. Kida sat next to him still looking out the window at the falling snow.

"Happy Christmas," Mikado said as he began drifting off to sleep.

"Happy Christmas, Mikado-kun," Kida answered as he absently ran his fingers through his friend's thick, dark hair.

"Kida-kun," Mikado mumbled. "Kida-kun, I love you. I love you..."

Kida didn't answer, just rubbed his hand across his friend's back, feeling the warmth of his skin against his hand.

_I know_ he thought to himself. _I know you do. I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be. I wish I could make you forget, I'm not good enough for you anyway._

Kida sat on the bed and pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his face on his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs. He watched the snow silently falling over the city, covering everything with a soft whiteness and illuminating all. He watched as the wind would catch it and swirl it back upwards and it would flutter around the glass.

He wasn't sure how long he had stayed like that, staring out the window in the dark. Mikado had been sleeping for quite some time, and the snow was still falling softly down from the sky. Kida thought about what Mikado had said earlier: how the two of them had laid together on the warm summer grass and stared up at the stars. Somehow he felt comforted by the fact that, even though he couldn't see them now because of the clouds, he knew that the same stars were up there now. All it would take would be for some giant, alien hand to draw back the layers of the clouds and Kida could see those stars again, shining down.

He felt a simple pleasure in thinking about this. He also thought about how glad he was that Mikado had invited him over that night and how glad he was that their friendship had endured for so many years. He thought how glad he was to be at Mikado's side right now.

And he would be there still, in the morning, when the sun came out.


End file.
